


Waltz No 1: The Castle Ballroom

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [46]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 13:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: The Trainers go to a ball held at a castle.Written for Fandot Creativity Night: prompts were castle and/or coffee.





	Waltz No 1: The Castle Ballroom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything.

The castle of St. August-was-a-teen was decked out in luxurious velvet carpet runners and tiny, crystal fairy lights for the 5th annual Prince and Princess' Anti-Prince and Princess ball, benefiting parents of young children who to encourage them not to place their children unwillingly into beauty pageants.    
  
The Manager and Driver wore matching three piece smart, bespoke black suits, with the Driver wearing a plum coloured bow tie and the Manager wearing a mustard coloured bow tie.    
  
The Driver looked nervous as he sipped his coffee at the table that they had reserved.    
  
"Driver, what's the matter? Is the coffee bad or something?"   
  
"No." The Driver sighed, putting down his cup. "I'm just...worried about dancing."   
  
"Oh. We practised so much, Driver. Remember? Where I'll lead-"   
  
"I'll follow." The Driver smiled. "I know all that, but being in class and in our flat together isn't the same as wearing this suit and being around all of these people."   
  
"True, that is the case. But, you know what doesn't matter?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"If you mess up. No one will notice or even care, Driver. If there's one thing that is consistent here this evening, it is that the guests don't really have the coordination required to do, well, any sort of dancing."   
  
"But-"   
  
The Manager stood up, and beckoned the Driver to stand up with him. He cupped the Driver's face with his hands and whispered, "And, none of them will ever look as good as you do when you dance, Driver." He gave him a quick peck on the lips. "C'mon, let's go out and dance."   
  


No sooner did they get out onto the dance floor did the song that they happened to practise the most, Shostakovich - Waltz No. 2, start to play. 

“Manager...its...our song!” The Driver looked at the Manager bewildered as they started waltzing. “Did you….”

“Hush, Driver. I am not at liberty to say if I had the ability to control which song is played next. But, if I say that I  _ did, _ in fact have this song play at this exact time, what might be my reward?”

“Oh, Manager. It doesn’t take that much brain effort to figure that bit out, right?”

“I suppose you’re right, Driver. I suppose you’re quite right.”

"Oh, here's the technical bit. Remember what you do during this bit, Driver?"

"You mean, this?" The Driver let himself be spun out, while holding onto the Manager's arm and then be brought back into the Manager's grasp. 

"Ah, perfect, Driver. Absolutely bloody perfect." The Manager whispered softly into the Driver's ear. 

"Oh, almost the end part."

"We should really focus on the song instead of just talking."

"No, that sounds too boring."

"I like talking to you, Driver, you silly face."

"And..I like talking to you too, Manager.  Right. There's the end. Now what?"

"Well, usually we clap." They paused to clap for the orchestra. "And then, there's a short break in between the songs."

"Oh, I bet I know what we can do in between the break, Manager." The Driver's eyes were shining. 

"I'm glad we're thinking the same thing, Driver."

  
  
  
  



End file.
